


The Moon is Pretty, isn't it?

by Serenityyyy



Series: Unspoken Love [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love, Moon, Post-Canon, set after s2ep13, written ages ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityyyy/pseuds/Serenityyyy
Summary: At that lonely night, the moon bore witness to a new beginning.





	The Moon is Pretty, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> I just remembered I haven't posted this yet sooo here ya go~ This was written last year and I wanted to make a series of this but I only wrote 2 that's why I didn't post this immediately. But then I wanna post something bc I haven't updated CMD for almost 2 months now? I promise I'll do something after my midterm exams this week sooo yeah enjoy!

Mari Ohara sighed as she sat down on the edge of her queen-sized bed. It was her last night in Japan and she would be flying abroad for college the morning after. Aqours had already won the Love Live! Competition and they already closed the school. Tears were shed but the contentment was there. They had successfully put Uranohoshi Girls’ High School’s name in the history of the competition. They knew the school would be remembered, so there wasn’t an ounce of regret left for the group.

Mari had overcome the sadness and the pressure of being the school’s directress with the help of her friends, especially Kanan and Dia. That was why she wasn’t thinking of the school’s closure when she sat down. She sighed because she was feeling empty.

Just hours ago, they had sung one last time at the school’s gymnasium. Just hours ago, she was with her friends, having a farewell party for her, Kanan, and Dia. Just hours ago, she was laughing and singing and dancing with them. That was why she was feeling empty, now that she’s alone in her room.

It was getting late, she knew. She should really go to sleep, so she could wake up early tomorrow. But then, she also knew that even if she lied down, she wouldn’t be able to sleep properly. It would just make her more awake than she was now.

So, she decided to sip a cup of tea, to help her calm down. Usually, she would take coffee, but she knew she didn’t need it now.

After drinking, she sat back down on her bed and clutched a pillow. When she closed her eyes, a face flashed into her mind. Loneliness crept through her and she scolded herself. She told herself she shouldn’t feel bad. They would be walking towards a new path - a new beginning. It’s not like anything would change between them. And it’s not like they wouldn’t be seeing each other anymore either.

Still, she couldn’t help but feel like there’s something lacking. She felt like there was still something that should be said. There was still something she needed to let out. There was still something she must see.

But even then, she knew she was alone in her room and she had no one to talk to anymore. It was also nearing midnight so calling one of her friends wouldn’t be nice.

Still, she knew she needed to do something.

So, she went to the balcony. She knew it was stupid. She knew it was impossible for someone to just pop up then and there.

She knew it, and yet, there she was, waiting for some miracle to happen.

She knew it, and yet, there was a flash of light.

And yet, there was Kanan.

She didn’t see it so well, but she  _ knew _ it was Kanan. Her vibrant violet eyes stared straight into Mari’s golden ones.

Mari immediately went out of her room and ran to where Kanan was.

When their eyes met for the second time, Mari halted. Kanan gave her a smile. She let out a sigh of relief and returned it.

She then walked to her and said, “hey.”

“Hi,” Kanan greeted. “Couldn’t go to sleep?”

“Mhm,” Mari stood in front of her, “I’m guessing you couldn’t too?”

“Yeah,” Kanan took Mari’s hand and walked forward, “come with me, I’ll show you something.”

With no resistance offered, Mari happily let herself be led by Kanan to wherever she was planning to.

As it turned out, Kanan took her just outside of her house. She let go of Mari’s hand and sat on the sand. She looked up at the blonde and patted the space beside her. “Come sit down,” she said.

Mari did as told and sat beside Kanan. She rubbed her palms together and breathed at it to warm herself. Suddenly, a cardigan was put on her back and she looked at Kanan.

“Forgot to bring one?” Kanan asked.

Mari could only nod as she let herself relish the warmth of the cardigan.

“Look,” she heard Kanan say. The dark-haired was pointing into the horizon. “The moon is pretty, isn’t it?”

Mari turned to where Kanan was pointing and her mouth gaped. It was a breathtaking, stunning view. The full moon shone brightly and reflected unto the sea. Stars twinkled around it, completing the scenery. They illuminated and gave warmth to the cold and lonely night.

“Amazing…” was all Mari could say.

“Right?” Kanan said, “I was trying to sleep but then I saw this view from my window and thought that I definitely have to let you see this.”

Mari still couldn’t get out of her stupor so Kanan took her hand. She gave it a small squeeze, making the blonde look at her. “Mari…” she called softly. She brought her hand up to her face and placed a kiss on it. Kanan looked at Mari in the eye and gave her the sincerest smile the blonde had ever seen. 

Mari remained speechless and a moment after, tears came flowing through her eyes. “I-I-Kana-I…” She couldn’t form a proper sentence and continued crying.

Kanan held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. “Mari…” she said. “All these years I’ve longed to hold you…”

“Kanan…” When Mari seemed to have calmed down a bit, Kanan pulled back. “Kanan, I want to always stay close to you…”

Kanan grinned and opened her arms wide. “Then get over here and give me a hug!”

Mari beamed and wrapped her arms around Kanan. She buried her face on her neck and savored the warmth that she radiated. At that moment, she knew. She knew that this was that  _ something  _ that she was missing earlier. This was what she was seeking. At that moment, she knew that she was complete. The emptiness inside her heart was now filled with joy and relief as she was finally able to let her feelings out. She was finally able to say to her what she felt over the past years.

“Does this mean...?” Kanan trailed off. She knew the answer, but she needed a verbal assurance. She didn’t want to make the same mistake she did last time. She wanted to hear Mari. She wanted to listen to Mari telling her everything.

“Mhm, I’m yours, Kanan. I’m yours…” Mari whispered. Her voice was far from the usual high pitched and excited. Despite its softness, it was full of emotions. It was full of love. It was content.

Kanan gave her another squeeze. “We should celebrate, shouldn’t we?”

Mari looked up. “But we’re… parting ways tomorrow…”

“Shh, we’re not really parting ways… We’re just going to study and stuff… together, but just in different places, okay?” Kanan entwined their fingers. “Besides, it doesn’t have to be tomorrow. We’re celebrating tonight, here.”

“But I don’t wanna be away from you again…” Mari looked down and pouted.

Kanan smiled and said, “then… I’ll give you this…” She let go of Mari’s hand and removed her hair tie. Her long hair fell to her back and to the sands. She placed the tie on Mari’s palm and closed it. “This was a part of my everyday life and has become a part of me. With this, I give a part of me to you, so I’ll always be by your side.” She gave her another smile.

Mari blushed. “Geez Kanan, you sound like you’re giving a marriage vow!” She chuckled.

“Well, I do want to marry you, someday.” There wasn’t a hint of joking on Kanan’s tone and it made Mari’s face heat up more.

“You’re so cheesy!” Mari patted Kanan’s shoulder and giggled.

“You like it though?” Kanan let out a small laugh. “Oh, I know! Let me tie your hair up with that.”

“Will a ponytail look good on me?” Mari asked. “My hair’s not as long as yours.”

“Anything will look good on you, my queen.” Kanan winked.

“Kanan!”

“What?” Kanan raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“N-Nothing.” Mari looked away.

Kanan grinned. “Let’s tie your hair now!” She took her hair tie back and went behind Mari. Her hands skillfully moved, and Mari’s hair was tied in a ponytail in no time. “And… there!”

Mari turned to her and asked, “so? Does it look good?”

“Yup! Now let’s go celebrate our first day of dating!” Kanan stood up and offered a hand to Mari.

“Where do we go?” asked Mari as she stood up.

“Well, are you up for a swim?”

“At this time? The water’s freezing cold, isn’t it?”

“You have me though, I’ll keep you warm.” Kanan slipped an arm around Mari’s waist and grinned.

“Yes, yes. Now _let’s_ _go_ _swimming!_ ↗”

The new couple went inside Kanan’s house to change and get ready for a night swim. Mari kept her ponytail while Kanan just let her hair loose.

When they finished, they walked back to the sea holding each other’s hand. Kanan was the first to let go and dip into the water to check if Mari could handle it. It was cold, but it should still be bearable for the blonde.

“Come here Mari!” she called out.

Mari slowly dipped into the water, adjusting to its temperature. Kanan took her hand and they went deeper to the sea. When Mari turned her back from the moon, it was Kanan’s turn to gape. Mari looked so dazzling with her wet golden tresses and the light of the moon shining behind her.

“Beautiful…” Kanan whispered.

“Huh?  _ What _ ?” Mari didn’t seem to hear what she said.

Kanan quickly snapped out of her trance and looked at Mari in the eye. She smiled and said, “I said, the moon is pretty, isn’t it?”

“I can die happy.” Mari grinned.

Another small smile made its way to Kanan’s face and she said, “you should keep that hairstyle, Mari.”

“What? Do I look _gorgeous_ ↗ in it?” Mari chuckled.

“You look magnificent, milady.” Kanan closed one of her eyes in a gentlemanly way and brought Mari’s hand up to give it a kiss. “So instead of promise rings, how about we make that tie the symbol of our promise of forever? No matter how far we stretch away from each other, we would always go back and be together.”

“Mhm, I promise Kanan, I promise.” Mari wrapped her arms around Kanan’s neck and inched closer.

They closed their eyes and their lips slowly moved to taste the sweetness of each other.

And thus, the brightly shining moon bore witness to the start of a new blooming love and their promise of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> This was inspired from a niconama clip where the seiyuus were asked how they would convey their love without saying "I love you" explicitly! Link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrbsC9wYEl4&index=7&list=WL&t=0s
> 
> Lovelots~ <3
> 
> PS. Stan MNL48


End file.
